Life Sucks Literally
by LULUbunny
Summary: Loonie's an...interesting girl. She's eccentric, loving... and most would say crazy. Then she meets Ciaran. On the surface, he's calm, collected and of course drop-dead gorgeous. They don't em like him anymore. Problem: he's not human. Oh, what to do. ;
1. Chapter 1

Loonie Blanc sat in last period hoping for an earthquake.

Massive meteor to crash near by.

This sight of Godzilla passing my her classroom window.

Anything to get rid of this boredom she was experiencing.

10 minutes was so close to summer vacation and yet, it was so damn far away!

Ok, so may the first two about the earthquake and meteor were a little eccentric, but the last one was completely possible. With all the damned nuclear waste running through the water here, she wouldn't be surprised if one day she saw some mutated lizard came rising from the ocean.

She looked over the seat next to her were her best friend, Devlin St. James, was reading a note she had sent him concerning plans they had for the summer. She watched his brow furrow as he read. He finally looked up to her with a disbelieving look on his face. It didn't help that that face was gorgeous. And coming over from England when he was young, he still had some of his accent at eighteen. It was a major attraction for almost every girl in the school.

"You know your crazy, right?" he voice said.

"Oh, shut your face!", she whispered back, "Besides you know you love me for it."

"Doing some shit like this is completely crazy!"

"You're point being?"

"Mr. St. James! Ms. Blanc!", shouted the teacher, " Is there something you want to share with the class?" she said, "No? , then be quiet!"

"Damn..." Loonie said under her breath.

"See," said another female voice next to them, "I told you guys to keep your mouths shut. Class is almost over anyway."

"Well, do we ever listen to you, Gessie?" Devlin asked with a slight smirk.

She gave him a stare that told him he wasn't that funny.

At the exact moment the last bell decided to ring. Kids rushed from the classroom intent on finding places to finally have fun, forget school, and cause mischief during the summer.

Among them being, the three who were know to cause trouble. The student body had even given them the corny nickname of 'The Three Musketeers', which they hated. Devlin St. James, Gessica Houston. And the most infamous, Luna 'Loonie' Blanc.

"We're done!" shouted Loonie as she headed for the street.

"Ok, since I know you were talking about pulling a prank AGAIN in class, let me lay some ground rules for you bitches." said Gessica as they walked.

Both Loonie and Devlin stopped dead in their tracks to look at their friend like she was crazy. They turned to each with a look of disbelief then looked back at Gessica who was beginning to count rules off with her fingers.

"Did she say ground rules?" said Loonie

"I'm still on the bitches part" Dev responded.

Completely ignoring the statement, she began, "First, I want to know every single step of this prank we are pulling." she said looking directly at Loonie.

Loonie raised her arms in her defense, "Hey!"

"Don't effin' 'Hey' me! My mom freaked over the last prank we pulled because we got caught. Now, what we need to every single thing planned out a head of time or I'm not doing shit!"

Devlin just stepped back and arched a brow as he watched his friends battling it in the street about stupid ground rules. It wouldn't matter in the end anyway. Loonie always got her way. Good or bad, she was good at convincing others to do what she wanted. Thank God she didn't really notice she had that quality.

He rolled his eyes as the fighting escalated. Finally, having enough he stepped between the two best friends who were close to throwing punches. Again.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Let's not draw anymore attention to our selves her. You know these people out here already think we're gonna steal something from them."

"Fine," Gessica said as she straightened her jacket, "It doesn't matter if we have a plan her not. Even when we get caught her, mom never does shit!"

"God, I wish I had your mom," Devlin sighed dreamily.

"Whatever," Gessica huffed, "All I know is that it really isn't fair."

Loonie shrugged her shoulders, "According to my mother, it was that bad. Painted graffiti murals are what she see as," she dramatically waved her hands in the air, "a wonderful outburst of creativity." Even she had to laugh at the statement. Her mom just didn't care.

"Now, ain't that a bitch." said Devlin as he crossed his arms over his head with a peeved look on his face. "I got grounded for a good 4 months. And you didn't even get a slap on the wrist."

Gess looked at him with a weird look on her face. "You're such a New Yorker."Loonie pouted cutely while looking at Devlin with big brown eyes slightly out rimmed with blue. She walked over a wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at considering her 5'5 to his 6'3.

"You're not really mad at me are you", she asked in a cutesy voice causing him to burst out laughing. He looked down at her with a little smile. "No."

"Yeah!" she squealed as she tightened her arms around him causing to again laugh at her attempt and being a cute little angel that she was far from.

"Aw, don't you two look so cute together." said Gess.

This time Loonie was the one with the peeved look on her face.

"Shut your face, Gess."

Gess just started laughing even as Devlin wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Ok. Seeing as how we are finally of the pain in the ass that is school education. Let's discuss this plan of yours, Loonie.", Devlin asked as they began to walk home. He looked down at the black-haired angel to his right with a smirk. "Why, don't you tell Gess so she can get off our asses."

That comment was met with a punch to the ribs causing Devlin to let go of both girls and crouch down, grabbing his midsection.

"Well," Loonie started, "Now that I've thought about it, we really don't have to do the graffiti thing again. I say we think about something else different that we can do. Something original. Well, it probably won't be that original, but whatever.

Gessica looked at Loonie like she had lost her mind, "I'm really not liking the way you're sounding."

Devlin got up from his position to looked at Loonie, "Yeah, me either."

Loonie looked at the both of them with a confused look on her face, "What?"

"You sound so normal, so out of character," Gessica started.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Well-"

"You sound normal, trick," Devlin interrupted with a smile.

"What the hell?" Loonie said, "Oh please, you guys can kick rocks. I don't give two nuts and a pole."

"That's more like it!" Gessica said laughing.

"Whatever," Loonie said with a smirk, "Let's go."

Devlin pouted as the trio started to walk to their bus stop," Why are you so mean?"

"You know if I wasn't so damned chubby, I'd be running to kick your ass."

"Well, that was surely random."

"Oh, God," Gessica said exasperated," Let's not start with this chubby, shit again."

"But I didn't say it like I was upset I was chubby. It's something called self-acceptance."

"Loonie, just keep your mouth shut."

"But-"

"Keep it closed!"

Devlin sighed again as his friends began arguing for the second time in minutes. Honestly, he really didn't know why he put up with the madness sometimes. It was enough to drive him insane.

Not far away, a lone watched the figures walked away.

The only male there was tall, well-built and very handsome. A honey-blond with aqua eyes, he had classic aristocratic features.

The two girls with him seemed attractive as well.

One of them stood about 5'4 with wavy, black hair that ran down her back. She had very light brown skin and the epitome of what many thought of curvy figure should be. The sharp attitude and rough words he heard display from across the street contrasted.

Now her friend was a different matter. She…she was the one he wanted. Black hair to her shoulders and a beautiful face she was perfect to him. A small but plump mouth and cheeks that had light dimples whenever she smiled. Her squared jaw had a slight cleft in its center and cute light nose. Smooth medium brown skin over a plum, voluptuous figure. Blunt bangs covered the eyes he'd only seen in his dreams. Set beneath perfect arch brows they were almond in shape and had a clear brown color with a tiny outer rimming of blue. They held so much in them. Yes, she was perfect, the one.

"Mine," he whispered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW 4 reviews was honestly more that I expected. I really didn't think anybody was gonna read lol. Anyway thank you to burningpassions7, jacoblova, DLB, and xxedwardxbellaxx for being my first reviwers.

DLB: i love the creative review

xxedwardxbellaxx: THANK YOU for being to enthusiastic about my story.

Welll here's the second chaper. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Loonie walked through the front door of her home.

"Anybody home?", she yelled as dropped her bag on top of the sitting room table. Her heavy bag made a clanking sound as it hit the glass and traveled almost to loudly through the empty house.

Loonie looked around as she moved forward in the room, almost expecting someone to pop out any second. Everything felt too peaceful, way too quiet.

She felt…watched.

She started at the sound of high pitch music coming from behind her. Looking behind her she saw her bag shaking slightly from her cell phone.

Loonie walked a few steps to get back to the coffee table where she placed her things and shuffled through her bad until she found the cell phone that obviously had the volume placed on high.

"Hello?" she asked when she spoke

"Hey, Looney Tunes.", said the voice the Gessica.

"You know, we are gonna have to talk about the nickname you gave me in the 2nd grade." Loonie responded as she picked up the bag and made her way to her "room". "I think I have out grown it somewhat."

"Oh come on, man.", Gess said, "That nickname has memories. We used to watch the Looney Tunes all the time when we were younger. Sit in front of the TV and watch Bugs Bunny chew on his carrot and make fun of Daffy Duck" She sighed. "Good times, good times. Don't tell me don't remember none of that? And do really want me to call you Luna?"

Loonie laughed into the phone at her enthusiasm. "What do you want Gess?" she said as she made her way up the many stairs the led to the attic.

"Is Marley home yet?", Gess asked.

Loonie stopped in her tracks as her eyes narrowed. She knew what Gess was doing. She was trying to make her do something she wasn't going to like. She had done it before and Loonie had almost always found a way to make sure she didn't have to do as Gess asked.

She started walking up the stairs again as she answered her. "No, Gess, my mom isn't home yet. Not that you didn't already know that, but I'll humor you."

Marley was never home at this time. Sometimes her mother wasn't home at all for days at a time. Loonie was basically raised by her grandmother and she loved it that way. Her mother didn't really care about her and she honestly didn't really care about her mother. There was no real lost love between the two.

"So what do you really want Gess?" Loonie asked as she reached her second bedroom. It wasn't that big but she mostly did everything in here. Her real bedroom wasn't her favorite place in the world.

"Why do you think I'm going to ask you something? Can't a girl call her best friend slash cousin in the world without getting accused of wanting something? I mean, damn!" Gess responded while attempting to act pissed.

Loonie sat on the bed while she responded, "I think that I have known you for forever and that I know how you are. I also think, and pardon me for saying this as it may hurt someone's feelings, that a certain best friend slash cousin blabbers on about things like nicknames when she's trying to think of ways to convince her best friend slash cousin to things she doesn't want!" Loonie breathed for a minute. "Wow, that was really a mouthful, wasn't it?"

The line stayed silent for a couple of seconds before and answer came. "I don't blabber."

"Uh, yeah, you kind of do."

"I do not."

"Do to!"

"You're mama."

"You're mama!"

"Don't talk about my mom, Loon!"

"You started i-! Never mind, Gess. Now, what do you really want?"

"I just wanted to ask when you were gonna be ready tonight so me and Devy know when we were gonna stop to pick you up, you dumdum."

Loonie stopped what she was doing for the second time as she tried to remember what in the hell Gess was talking about.

She heard a heavy sigh on the phone line mixed with a little laugh. "And you completely forgot, didn't you?"

Loonie laughed into the phone. "I'm sorry, babe. But honestly, I have no idea as to what the heck you're talking about."

"My goodness you're hopeless." Gess attempted to whisper to herself.

"Hey! I don-"

"Anyway, if you had any memory at all you would remember that you, me, and Devy are suppose to go to clubbing tonight."

"Yeah, ok, but what do you want me to do?", Loonie asked as she walked to her closet.

"I don't want you to do a damn thing but get dressed! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time!"

"Oh."

"Oh, all you have to say is Oh?!"

"I'm sorry?" Loonie said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Darn you, sweetie, darn you." came Gess' exasperated voice.

"Whatever, man." Loonie responded as she looked through her clothes.

"Oh wait, there is something I want you to do."

This time Loonie was the one who was exasperated. "What now?"

"Wear something cute."

"Why?"

"I'll find you the perfect boy if it's the last thing I do, damnit!"

Loonie couldn't control herself as this time she burst out laughing.

"You know, I don't appreciate the way you are always trying to set me up."

"Well. Someone had to do it."

Downstairs, a figure stood with a smirk on his face and a certain glint in his eye.

* * *

HAHA! Yes another chapter completed. This is slowly becoming easier and easier... lol. anyway Thank You for reading..yes..i'm talkg to you.. Please review they really help more than you may know.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner. Life has been really crazy and hectic. Well I appreciate you guys fro being kinda of patient with me. I Heart You ALL! lol sorry. The corniness is acting me again. Well, here's Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks

I own the storyline and all the characters of this fanficiton.

* * *

After talking with Gess about the final arrangements for the night, Loonie looked at the clock hanging above her bed on her bedroom wall. It read about a quarter to six, giving her about an hour and a half to get ready before her friends came to pick her up.

The feeling of being watched was still with her and it was being to worry her. Her mind and senses had never felt something so strong before. It was almost unnerving.

She walked over to the corner of her attic where she had kept things in memory of her grandmother, Solia. Above table stood a small mirror covered in photos of her grandparents and herself. The table itself was covered with the objects and gifts her grandmother had given her. The simple and elegant veil she had played dress up in. Beautiful silks scarves her grandfather had given her grandmother on return trips from whatever country he'd been to. Her grandmother's glass beaded rosary beads smoothed over from her prayers. She kept her grandmother's journal of pressed flowers. Each page had a name, date, and other information her grandmother had written down. She even kept the old jewelry box her grandmother gave her filled with her antiques brooches, rings, and necklaces. Her grandmother didn't like earrings.

All these things, along with others she couldn't fit on the altar, Loonie cherished with all her heart. They held memories. Love. Caring. And many more of the aspects her grandmother had. These simple objects were a part of her world. And didn't mean a damn thing to her mother, who had placed all things realated to her mother in a huge box labeled "junk."

Loonie kneeled on the pillow she placed before the altar. She reached in the pocket and pulled out the most precious gift her grandmother had ever given her. On a beautiful gold chain, Loonie held a beautiful antique pocket watch. As she placed the watch on a hook connected to the mirror, she took a red candle from the floor and put it in its holder on the altar. After letting the candle, Loonie bent her head down and prayed. She needed to speak with her. Loonie's mind slowly faded into a retreat she had always made for herself

_Loonie found herself in a field of grass on a swing under a large dragon tree where the sun was beginning to set. Loonie looked around; it had always freaked her out a little as how she did this. Being psychic wasn't always as fun as people thought. Sometimes it got so weird that even she hated. It's why she didn't tell anyone. Lonnie stood up and watched as a figure darkened by the horizon walked towards her and soon she came face to face with her grandmother._

_With an even height of five foot and a long braid of shocking white hair, Solia was not one most would find intimidating, but her presence made up for the lack in stature. Though having died at an age of eighty-seven, Solia did not look, and she certainly did not act like it. As the two stared at each other, a wide smile broke across her face and she opened up her arms to her granddaughter._

_Loonie smiled back and practically ran into her grandmother's arms, causing a collision that almost knocked them both over._

_"Chérie," Solia said as she hugged her granddaughter close. "I can tell something has been bothering you." She pulled her bèbè from her bosom and gave her hand so they could walk as they talked._

_Loonie stayed silent for a while as they walked through the seemingly endless field of tall grass spread throughout._

_"I've been getting the feeling of being watched, Grand-mère. I don't know what or who it is but it doesn't feel good."_

_She stopped and turned to look at her grandmother with worry etched in her face. "But I feel like I know this person. And it knows me on some level. I don't know what to do. It scares me. And you know how much I hate feeling scared."_

_Her grandmother did not laugh like she usually did. Solia looked at her granddaughter with a face full of mixed emotions. A slight recognition appeared in her eyes but she quickly quelled it before her granddaughter could see it._

_She grabbed onto Loonie's shoulders and stated spoke in a voice that was grim and bleak. _

_"Mon enfant, you must be careful and mindful of your surroundings. Do not let your guard down around anyone, even those you hold close to you. And most importantly, DO NOT talk to any dark strangers."_

_Loonie snorted and turned her at away at the line of her darling grandmother's warning. She turned back to Solia._

_"I feel like I'm getting the same lectures kids get when they start to go places by themselves."_

_Her faced turned serious, "Grand-mère, can't you just tell me what's going on." Her faced turned to worry again, "I feel so… I don't even really know how to explain it.", she said as she reached for her grandmother._

_Her grandmother backed away from her child. "I can't."_

_She started to fade slowly._

_"Grand-mère, I need help!"_

_Loonie reached for her grandmother. Before Solia completely faded away again her grandmother said something Loonie was only able to catch on the wind._

_"You'll be fine."_

_"Grand-mère wait!" _

_And then everything faded into white and she felt herself falling._

Loonie's head snapped up from her chest which was rising and falling rapidly. She looked around as if trying to remember where she. She turned her head back to the table and noticed that the candle had burn very quickly and was almost done. It gave the rest of the room a slight eerie look and feeling that took away the little comfort she had from speaking with her grandmother.

A cold rush of wind came through the room startling Loonie. She turned around and looked into the darkened corners of the room, hoping to calm herself down. But she had no such luck and once again turned her face to the table. She took out two more candles, but this time of plain wax. As the light of the candles brightened the room, inside Loonie felt herself get a little cold. Her head fell down back to her chest and she didn't feel the least bit reassured. She looked up and her eyes happened to fall on the pocket watch hanging from its hook.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Once again, he watched her. He wanted to get a full view of her before he had to leave for the evening and prepare. He was glad he did for he discovered a intersting fact about his love.

"Wicca, huh?". His voice held an edge of mischief as he considered everything about her, his dear Luna.

* * *

Not bad, not bad? Tell me the truth, I want to know. So please review and I'll keep posting as long as you guys like the story. Thanks for reading.

-Lulu


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been having a lot of problems and one of them was writer's block. Not Good. Anyways! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Creeping with the shadows towards the back door, a figure slowly took shape from the seemingly harmless mass. A tall, muscular form soon emerged and disappeared into the dark streets barely lit by lights. Walking quickly, he barely avoided running into the one person with enough power to stop him from claiming her.

Ciaran Xabier walked down these streets of the modern day metropolis with more joy in his heart than he had ever felt in centuries. And he damned glad his search was over. Suddenly, he stopped in footsteps, feeling a presence he hoped he would never have to deal with again.

'_And things were going so good'_

"You know," a silky voice purred in the darkness, "even after all that time we spent together, I don't really understand you."

Without a backwards glance, he replied with a sigh.

"What do you want, Marcella?"

From the shadow filled alleyway, a scantily clad woman emerged with a presence of a huntress who had finally found her prey. With a face full of angular planes, large green eyes, and a golden wave of hair to her waist, any man unknowing of her nature would believe her to be an angel. But those amongst his kind knew her well only to be a demon from the lowest ranking of hell. And Marcella St. Cyr was damned good at what she did. Getting what she wanted, when she wanted it.

'_Not this time, dearie.'_

As she reached Ciaran, she began to walk in a circle around him, examining him like he was a simple specimen to be taken care of.

"I mean, she can't possibly do all the things I can." She sighed heavily as if truly concerned for anyone but herself, "She's still so innocent."

"Maybe she is less innocent than you think, Marcella."

He watched her watching him with the same tired expression he always wore. And for the first time, he felt genuine pity for someone who disgusted him. It was sickening in it self.

Marcella looked at the elegant figure before her. Well over six feet and the body of a highland warrior, he was just damned beautiful. He had vibrant red hair that hung to his waist. It made him easily recognizable in a crowd. His Scottish brogue didn't hurt either. His face seemed to be that of a god of desire because it was made every woman she had ever known want him. Aristocratic and hallowed, his features consisted of a high forehead, straight nose and strong jaw line. His face's only softness came from his mouth. It was sensually full, lower lip more that the top. It was a miracle how that one thing was capable of making her beg for mercy.

She shivered at the memory of what he could do with it.

But his eyes were what truly mad him unique. They were the most wonderful lilac color and were devastating on him except for their blankness. She had never seen any real emotion in them. Just a hallow look in his eyes that never left even when he smiled.

Even with that, the man was an addiction. The way he moved the way, the way he walked, the way he talked was all a dangerous combination around women of her kind and others. And he she hated herself for the desperation he brought out in her to have him back.

She pressed her body into his, hoping for some type of reaction. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to her mouth and he still remained stiff.

She moved her mouth to his ear and breathed, hoping, praying for a reaction. "I can give you pleasure beyond your imagination. I'll do almost anything to have you again.

Ciaran moved his head so that his lips hovered near hers. His husky voice laced with brogue sent shivers down her spine every time.

"Do you know what I want?"

Desperation was in her voice when she reply. "Almost anything you want I can give."

As soon as the worlds left her mouth a sudden force began to choke her cut off her air supply. Her arms left neck and her hand clutched at her throat as her feet slowly left the ground and she felt her body rising.

She looked down at Ciaran and would have catched her breath had the air supply not be cut off. And for the first time she felt fear. His face had turned ferocious and his eyes had turned from their beautiful lilac purple to scarlet red.

"I want you to stay away from me and Luna or I swear you will regret it."

Marcella felt herself become dizzy from the lack of oxygen and almost felt herself slipping away.

But then the force on her neck let go, and she fell to the ground hard.

As she attempted to breathe again, she realized that she once again alone.

When the fear of almost killed finally disappeared, it was soon replaced with rage.

_"I'll have you soon, Ciaran. And that little bitch of yours will wished she never existed after I'm through with her."_

And with a mischievous smirk set on her face, she disappeared as well.

In a prison cell that looked like more like a torture chamber, a man knelt chained to a wall. His back was completely covered with streaks of lashes and blood that had obviously came from a whip. His head was bent into his chest as if he were asleep but his ears remained hearing. He slowly lifted his head from his chest at the sensing of a presence he had not felt in years. It was going to be an interesting conversation between the two. With a clear, malevolent smile in his voice he spoke.

"Hello Marcella."

* * *

Ok. That was the new chapter and I hoped you people liked it. And yor know what I want: MORE REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE! I don't think you can understand how much we authors and wannabe authors like me love them. It's part of out motivation. Thanks and love you all

-Lulu


	5. Chapter 5

My best friend has been harassing me to write a new chapter. So i finally did. Consider this part of your birthday present. . Anyway. Here's the next chapter. It's longer than alot of the other ones I've written before. And I happen to be writing it at about 12:40 at night, so it may have some mistakes. I'll proof read again. When I'm not so darned tired. As for now. Enjoy! And thanks for reading!

I claim ownership of these characters and this plot line. I don't want anybody tryin' to jack my s**t. =]

* * *

Later that night, Gess and Devlin sat on Loonie's bedroom floor watching as articles of clothing flew from one side of the room to another. They both had peeved looks that seemed to be mixed with patience. They've been in this situation before and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Oh my god!", Loonie yelled as she threw a blue tunic, "How can I find nothing to wear in this big ass closet?!"

Both of friends rolled their eyes at the comment, knowing that one of them was going to have to have the "talk" with her. Devlin looked at Gessica who was in the process of finishing a tiny, thin braid at her temple. There were about 20 of them. Immediately recognizing the question in his eyes, she turned her back to him and looked suddenly so interested in the numerous cosmetics covering Loonie's dresser.

Devlin sighed as he made his way to the closet were clothes were being thrown as if from a tornado.

"Loonie." he said in a exasperated voice as he rounded the corner, "you know that-". He stopped short as a sweater found its way onto the top of his head. It was the last straw.

"Goddamn it, girl!" he said as he threw the sweater to the floor. He stalked towards her.

"You have a great body. You are not fat. Put some damn clothes on so we can leave already!" he yelled as he stood in front of a very stunned Loonie.

Gessica poke her head into the huge closet with a bored and disappointed look on her face. "You would think by now that she would stop being so damn harsh on her body when all we tell her is how pretty she is." He head disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Wouldn't you?" He looked at Luna for several seconds. She stood still before a silly smile broke across her face and she walked back to the piles of clothes lying around.

Now he was the one who stood stunned as she ran back to the dressing screen in the corner of the closet. He heard her speaking behind the screen as he turned to walk back to her room.

"Ok, I still have nothing to wear to this stupid club." she said as she continued to toss clothes left and right. "Remind me why we are going "clubbing" again? It really seems pointless."

Gessica walked into to the king-sized closet and neatly dodged getting hit with a pair of gold flats. She caution stepped over and around large mounds of clothes covering the floor as she made her way towards the dressing screen.

"You know that I can pick an outfit out for you"

Almost as soon as the words were uttered, Loonie's head came right around the dressing screen with an extremely pleased look on her face.

Gessica shoulders fell as she realized the meaning of that look.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

All Loonie could do was giggle at her own her friend.

"Will you stop the damn giggling?", Gess laughed as she picked up a random piece of clothing ad threw it square in her face.

Gess walked away from Loonie and looked around the chaotic mess that was supposed to be a closet.

"Let's see," she said as she continued to wander around, "This is a good one."

A long color blocked dress was thrown at Loonie's head.

"Does this mean I have to wear leggings?" she asked as she pulled the top from her head.

Gessica just gave her a drool stare.

"That would be a yes"

A yell came from the other room, "Did you say leggings?"

Gessica poked her head out the closet to look at Devlin with raised eyebrows.

"Fetish?"

"At least I'm man enough to admit I have one."

"You are so fucking weird."

"And you're a spaz. We fit perfectly together."

"Kick rocks."

"I like nice legs. Most guys like the same thing. It's not even really a fetish."

"Stop trying to defend yourself," she said with a smile.

Devlin smiled as he always did when Loonie was happy. He noticed Gess smiled too; looking a bit happier. Loonie had that effect on people. When she was happy, everyone around her was in a better mood. When she was upset, angry, or depressed, you wanted to find out what was wrong and fix it so that both the of you would be smiling again. She was completely oblivious to the way she made people feel. And Devlin loved her so much for it. She didn't even have a clue how much.

"Ok," she said in a calm voice, "I'm going to go get dressed. But I don't think I'm going to wear the leggings."

"Why?" Gess and Devlin whined in unison.

She looked at both of them with a peeved look on her face as she walked behind her dressing screen.

"Well first" she said as she walked back, "I don't like leggings to begin with. Secondly, the make my legs look thick. Like they aren't-" She stopped as she looked at the hostile looks on her friends' faces.

"OK. Let me try and rephrase that."

Devlin looked at her like she was crazy. A look she was used to receiving by now.

"They don't make you look chunky. They actually make you look slimmer. Especially since these are the really dark black ones. Shit, you almost look as skinny as me."

Loonie quirked an eyebrow at that. "Hyperbole much?"

Gessica rolled her eyes. "Huge vocabulary much?"

"Oh my god, can you like stop talking like valley girls, much?" Devlin said with his hip cocked to the side

They all burst out laughing as the usually did at their own comedic conversations.

"Loonie, just put the clothes on." Gess said laughing.

She replied, still laughing, "Ok, but if I look fat, I'm done."

"Whatever.", Devlin said, "Just put the clothes so we can get out of here. And thank you God you already but on your make-up because then we'd be here forever in this motherfucker."

Loonie laughed again at Devlin's sarcasm, "Shut up, Devy. You have such a dirty-mouth."

The trio walked down the street towards the new club, Cala. And the line went around two blocks. They continued to walk to the front of the club where a very intimidating bouncer stood. Gessie walked right up to him, matching his stern look with her own and narrowed her eyes. After a little staring match, the man smiled down at his cousin and leaned down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's good, E?"

"Mija," Eli said with a smile, "How you been, sweethart?"

He looked behind her to try and see who she brought with her.

"Got two with you tonight?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, you think you can let us in?"

He pretended to look hard at his clipboard. "I don't see your name on the list, sweetie."

Loonie punched him in the arm. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright." he said as he moved out of the doorway for them to pass. "You owe me."

"Don't we always?" she said as she walked past him followed by Gessica.

Devlin was a little more cautious when walking past Eli. He always got the stare down and he rushed to catch up with Gess and Loonie.

When he found them, they were already heading towards the double doors that lead to the actual club and dance floor.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" he said. Both girls turned to look at him slightly irritated.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Loonie smiled as she answered him. "That doesn't leave much out."

He gave her another look. Looks were what he was good at.

"Let me give you some advice," Loonie said,"Don't take a chick home."

"Hey!" he said shocked.

Gessica winked at him. "That's right."

Loonie looked up at him, "That is right. A once famous comedian once said 'Having casual sex is like playing Russian Roulette', " She started to walk away from him but turned again to finish the quote. "And I know you've thrown your dick on the crap table many a night."

Devlin laughed at Loonie," Ok. I get it. No more casual fucking. I got it. Why do you guys always try to hinder my urges."

"Hinder your urges?" Gessica said laughing, "We just don't want your dick to fall off from some new std, babe. You, know because of antibiotics, some of them are coming back stronger. And-"

"Ok, ok I get the message. Jeez."

"We just want nieces and nephews. That's all."

Loonie groaned, "Oh God, not again. The boy is not even twenty-one yet."

Devlin burst out laughing the conversation his best friends were having. We walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both their shoulders'. "Ok, let's go dubbing!"

Loonie moved her hips in circular motions against the hips of another guy of asked her to dance that night. The club was packed full and the dance floor crushed people so close together everyone was practically dancing with each other. Loonie felt her partner grab her hips as her tried to push her closer against him but she moved away. She hated when they got so aggressive without asking. As she made her way off the dance floor towards the bar, she felt her wrist being grabbed in a forceful but gentle grip and being pulled against a strong chest that felt somewhat familiar. Hips moved in a painfully slow rotation against her own and she heard her own sharp intake of breath. A dark head lowered itself towards hers and she felt breath rush past her ear as he murmured to her.

"Hello, love."

Loonie looked up at the familiar voice and saw one the most beautiful, recognizable faces she'd ever seen in her life.

Seeing it, she reached back and punched hard into the strong chiseled jaw of her ex.

* * *

Ok. Another chapter done. And more to go. you know what I want people, what I need, what I carve. Review! Just Review!

-Lulu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Great, It's You

* * *

Ciaran watched from a secluded corner of the club with amusement as his mate continued to pummel some model-looking pretty boy into the ground. Literally. He saw Loonie stop throwing punches enough to yell some of the crudest things he'd ever heard. She stopped raining punches on the guy enough for him to get up off the floor. But when the pretty boy opened his mouth to speak, he heard Loonie speak calmly before she delivered a kick to his lower parts that would even make a eunuch flinch. Yet at the same time, a smile broke across his face at seeing his mate capable of beating a man at least double her size into a whimpering mess.

"You Xabiers love a woman with fight in her, don't you?"

Ciaran turned around to see his sister-in-law, Sacnite, standing next to him with a smile of her own on her face.

Small in stature with a height of only 5'3 but tough in character, Sacnite was mated to his youngest half-bother, Kiyoshi. She was a beautiful woman of mixed Puerto Rican and African-American blood, giving her the warm brown eyes, long dark hair, golden skin, and curvy body that often came with it. Besides those select few within his own family, she was one of the rare people he could talk openly to without having them bow their heads in fear of him.

He smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to sit down as he replied, "You know we don't like them any other way."

"I can see that," she said as she followed his gaze to the beautiful young women who had made her way to the bar where she sat being calmed by two friends. She turned to look at the face of the man she'd come to love as a dear brother. There was a look of longing and love etched on his face as his gaze never left the girl.

Her voice broke the tension, "She is beautiful, Ciaran."

He turned to his sister and saw her watching him with a knowing look on his face. Her smile grew as she spoke again.

"You know, you're looking at her with the same expression I've seen on Yoshi's face when I've caught him watching me. Like when we first met,"

Ciaran hid his chuckle as he knew what she was going to say next was a description of the day she met Kiyoshi. He's heard this story so many times that if he wanted, he could probably say the whole without her help.

_I remember it like it was a dream. I was searching in a bookstore....._

"I remember it like it was a dream," Sacnite said as she looked off into the crowd. "I was searching in a bookstore for a book that I had heard of. And my search became frantic as I became more and more obsessed with finding it. As I..."

Ciaran let his dear sister continue to ramble on as he allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts and into memories that he thought he could get rid of forever.

_SMACK!_

_The sound resounded through the great hall as Ciaran watched behind the curtains with fright. His mother stood not a foot away from him being beat around like a rag doll by the man he had come to love as his grandfather. _

_"I'll beat the insolence out of you yet!"_

_His grandfather slapped his mother again. This one propelling her into the wall right next to him, barely missing the curtain he was hiding behind. His mother raised her eyes to his and he knew she saw his fear for not only himself but for her as well in his eyes. Her eyes showed no fear as if to reassure him that everything would be okay. Her face showed a grimace as he saw her pulled away roughly by her hair and thrown to the floor. From his place, behind the curtain, it was very difficult for him to see anything. But he could hear just fine as the sharp crack of a whip hit the stone floor._

_He heard his grandfather speak as the whip cracked._

_"I should've done this the first time I saw you staring at demon."_

_Ciaran closed his eyes as he heard the crack of the whip connecting with his mother's flesh. It wasn't the first time she had taken a beating for him. Even though he wasn't the one thrown against the stone floor, he could almost feel the whip hitting his own back. His skin took on a tingling sensation that made him feel less than normal._

_He continued to listen as his grandfather continued to beat his mother. The consistent sound of the whip and the yell of his grandfather's voice filled the air. But that was it._

_His mother remained silent through the entire beating, as she always did._

_And that is what drove him insane…._

"Ciaran. Ciaran! Ciaran, you ass!"

Ciaran literally shivered as Sacnite's voice brought him back from his past.

He looked over to the seat next to him and saw Sacnite looking at him with a bewildered look at her face. He looked around him to see if anyone noticed him "experiencing" a flashback. He looked back over to her.

"Sorry?"

She remained silent as she continued to watch him.

"Umm... really sorry?"

She said nothing.

Suddenly he felt a smack on his head, causing him to lean forward and almost hit his head on the low table in front of him.

"Ow!"

He looked up again to see Sacnite trying not to laugh.

"That really wasn't necessary, lass."

Sacnite rolled her eyes and made a face. "Oh, please, you had it coming, buddy." She lifted herself up a little to brush out an imaginary wrinkle in her dress, "You know that I don't like it when people don't listen to me."

"But I've heard the damned story a million times," Ciaran said while he continued to rub is head. He hoped it didn't grow a bump.

"Oh, pssh! Get over it!", she said smiling.

Ciaran lifted his eyes to the bar to saw that his mate and her friends had not left while he was going through an episode.

"You, just sitting here looking at the chick is very stalkerish, I hope you know that." Sacnite said with a smile as she watched her brother.

He tried to send her a cold stare but found a smile cross his face.

Her smile was encouraging. "Go over to her already."

"I was planning to," he said as he walked started to walk towards the bar. Her friends had left her alone to continue dancing. He walked so that he came directly behind her. He felt his heart beat faster when he inhaled her scent through all the musky environment of the club.

Loonie sat with her chin her hands, slowing filling her cheeks with air over and over again.

She. Was. Bored.

Even though she was in a club filled with bumping music and excited people, she was completely bored silly. That bastard of an ex of hers had completely killed her usually happy hyperactive buzz.

It made her want to punch him again.

She looked over to the other side of the bar where her cousin, Marie, the bartender, was shamelessly flirting with the regulars. She watched as Marie leaned back suggestively, arching her back to see if the customer would give her a bonus for the wonderful "service".

Which he did.

She shook her head and chuckled as she watched her cousin stuff the extra twenty into her low cut top and walk back to her.

Loonie watched Marie while she took a cup and refilled it the vodka she kept away from her boss and co-workers. Marie turned to face Loonie with a sly smile as she watched Loonie in her state of boredom.

"So, Loonie, who'd you beat up now?", she asked as she poured a shot for herself.

Loonie sat up straight as she leaned back and stretched her back and arms. She returned her cousin's sly smile with one of her own.

"Christian was here."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Marie began choking on her vodka.

Loonie laughed as she watched Marie attempt to get air back into her lungs. She watched Marie's choking mixed with laughter, making it even harder for her to calm down. She turned around to cough into the sink.

"Ok, breathe, breathe!" Loonie said as she continued to laugh at her cousin's reaction.

Marie lifted her head and reached for the glasses above her head to get another glass. Loonie heard her laughter even though her back was turned.

"What the hell was that motherfucker doing here?" she asked with laughter still in her voice.

"Everyone around me has such foul mouths," Loonie whispered to herself. "Like I should know. And I don't really care enough about him anymore."

Marie calmed down enough allow some air into her lungs, so that only a few coughs came out at a time.

"Aw, he came to get you back," Marie said answering her own question.

She turned back to face to Loonie only to freeze as she saw the figure standing behind her.

Loonie watched her cousin face freeze into a look of absolute shock and awe. She looked at Marie's eyes and noticed them completely fixated on something behind her. She slowly turned to see what was behind her and looked straight into one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen.

'_Holy Mother of God…_'

There was no doubt in her mind that the face before her was perfect. Handsome was not a good enough word to describe him It was just damned gorgeous, beautiful.

His face was all hallow and strong. Like one of those faces you ogle at in the drugstore on the cover of a romance novel. But rougher, almost barbaric. A strong jaw line, high cheekbones, and straight nose. Lips that were just asking to be kissed. And then is eyes were fascinating. Vivid violet irises poking out from black lashes that were far too long for any man to have.

And if that wasn't enough, he was built like she imagined ancient warrior would. If she was only five foot five, he was at least a foot taller than her. It was also easy to tell that his body was rock hard muscle. Oh, no. Not fat on this one.

Loonie dragged her eyes back to his face where she noticed a smirk had appeared on those sinful lips of his.

_'Great, he's cocky.'_

Then she watched as his smirk formed into a genuine smile and he finally spoke

"Hello."

_'Oh great, he has an accent.'_

And shit if she wasn't already attracted.

The stranger's smile widened as if he knew what she was thinking. And from the way he was looking at her, Loonie wasn't completely sure if he could, in fact, read her mind or not.

She narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Not sure what to say or do.

There was something about him that made her mind wonder. She sensed something in him that didn't feel completely human. And then she remembered what her grandmother had told her.

"_DO NOT talk to any dark strangers."_

Jeez, it sounded so damned cliché, Loonie couldn't even think about it.

But she could feel her mind turning with what to do.

Talking to one person couldn't be so bad. And even as she thought it, her mind brought up all the horrible things that could happen from not taking her grandmother advice.

But she really wanted him.

Wait a minute. Why did she want him? What the hell was wrong with her?!

* * *

Oh my goodness! Look who's back!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I should feel so ashamed of myself.

But yeah..

Thank you all for the reviews. I read them all and take them to heart.

And here's a little announcement for you all. I will be changing my pen name. Don't worry, I won't do it now. I'll let you all now before hand what it will be and by which chapter I will be writing under that name, so beware of that. Um... ok.. that's that. I hope you liked the latest chapter. Remember to review for me.

Thank you

-Lulu


End file.
